High-speed digital communication relies on driver circuitry to convey digital signals between circuit board components, through cables, or in other wireline applications to provide signals for processing by receiver circuits. Differential drivers typically have either current mode or voltage mode output stages, and may be used for driving signals in a typical 50 ohm wireline or in other applications. Current mode drivers typically include a pair of transistors connected between a power supply and a current source, with the transistor gates receiving a differential input signal and the collectors driving a differential current output that can be converted to a voltage by a passive or active network, such as a simple resistor for many wireline applications. Although current mode drivers typically have good harmonic response and line impedance matching, these circuits generally suffer from high power consumption. Voltage mode drivers can be constructed as a simple emitter follower configuration, and offer reduced power consumption compared with current mode drivers, but may have poorer harmonic response and line impedance matching. As data rates continue to increase, further improvements are needed for wireline differential signal drivers.